1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable computer, and more particularly, to a latch device for a portable computer permitting a main body and a display to be engaged with each other when the display is folded onto the main body.
2. Description of the Background Art
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a portable computer according to the background art. FIG. 1A is an enlarged view of latch device shown in FIG. 1. As seen in FIG. 1, the portable computer includes a main body 1 of a substantially flat rectangular shape and a display 3 that pivots about a hinge 5 at a rear end of the main body 1. The display 3, which is formed in a plate shape corresponding to the main body 1, is folded and seated onto an upper face of the main body 1 when safekeeping or carrying the portable computer. As also seen in FIG. 1, the display 3 is unfolded with respect to the main body 1 at a predetermined angle for use.
An interior of the main body 1 is provided with a mainboard and the like of the portable computer, and the upper face of the main body 1 is provided with a keyboard 7. The keyboard 7 is a portion through which desired information is inputted as a user presses keys. The display 3 is provided with a liquid crystal panel 9 that displays information.
When the display 3 and the main body 1 are folded on each other to be secured in a safe storage position, e.g., to permit being transported or carried, latch devices 10 engage the display 3 and the main body 1 to each other. The latch devices 10 are provided at corresponding portions at front ends of a rear case 11 and a front case 12 which defines an external appearance of the display 3. The number of the latch devices 10 may be properly determined according to a width of the display 3.
The rear case 11 defines a rear face of the display 3, while the front case 12 forms a frame of a front edge of the display 3. The front case 12, which is formed in a rectangular frame shape, functions to seal and support an edge of the liquid crystal panel 9 of the display 3.
A space formed between the rear case 11 and the front case 12 is provided with latches and the like forming the latch devices 10. That is, the latches (not shown) are provided in the space between the rear case 11 and the front case 12 so that hooks 14 protrude forward from a front end of the front case 12. The hooks 14 are selectively hooked into catching grooves 1′ formed at a front end of the upper face of the main body 1. A release mechanism 13 for operating the hook 14 is exposed to a portion corresponding to a side face of the front end of the display 3.
However, the present inventor has determined that the above-described example of the background art suffers from the following disadvantages. The latch devices 10 engage the display 3 to the main body 1 so that the display 3 and main body 1 are not inadvertently unfolded with respect to each other when storing the computer for safekeeping or when transporting the portable computer. However, if the portable computer has large dimensions and the display 3 a relatively wide screen, forces applied to the hooks 14 when the hooks 14 are hooked into the main body 1 are increased as a width of the portable computer is relatively increased. If the forces applied to the hooks are increased, since large forces are also applied to the hooks 14 or the catching grooves 1′, the hooks can be broken or damaged.
Specifically, if the front case 12 is formed to bear most of the forces applied to the hooks 14, a smile gap, that is, a gap between the front case 12 and the rear case 11, may occur, easily causing breakage or deformation of the front case 12. Since the front case 12 is formed in a rectangular frame shape, the front case 12 is relatively weak in this respect.
In addition, major components of the latch device 10 are positioned in a space between the rear case 11 and the front case 12. Therefore, the latch device 10 is assembled in a main assembling line just before the rear case 11 and the front case 12 are assembled. However, since the liquid crystal panel 9, the latch device 10 and the like are assembled in such a main assembling line, the number of assembling steps is undesirably increased and ease of assembly and workability is reduced.